Nicktoons (American TV channel)
| picture format = 1080i HDTV | network = Nickelodeon | owner = ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks | country = United States | broadcast area = Nationwide | headquarters = New York City, New York | sister names = Nickelodeon Nick at Nite Nick Jr. TeenNick NickMusic | former names = Nicktoons TV Nicktoons Network | web = | sat serv 1 = Orby TV | sat chan 1 = Channel 217 | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = Channel 178 (SD) | sat serv 3 = DirecTV | sat chan 3 = Channel 302 (SD) | cable serv 1 = Cox Communications | cable chan 1 = Channel 245 (SD) Channel 1245 (HD) | iptv serv 1 = Verizon FiOS | iptv chan 1 = Channel 254 (SD) Channel 754 (HD) | iptv serv 2 = AT&T U-Verse | iptv chan 2 = Channel 318 (SD) Channel 1318 (HD) | online serv 1 = Sling TV | online serv 2 = | online chan 2 = | online chan 1 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 3 = Philo | online chan 3 = Internet Protocol television |language= English}} Nicktoons is an American pay television channel that is owned by ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks. Geared towards children aged 6-12, the channel broadcasts original animated series from sister network Nickelodeon, known as Nicktoons, along with other original animated series, some feature films, and foreign animated programs from Nickelodeon's international networks 24 hours a day. As of September 2018, approximately 56.9 million American households (51.3% of households with television) received Nicktoons. History Nicktoons was launched on May 1, 2002, as Nicktoons TV, part of the digital cable-exclusive MTV Digital Suite, in order to entice cable operators to pick up the network and give them a marketing advantage over satellite services. However, by early 2004, Nickelodeon management changed course and offered it to digital satellite services DirecTV and Dish Network. The network was originally marketed as commercial-free, with comedic promos involving Nickelodeon Animation Studios, two-minute cartoon shorts from foreign markets, and former program promotions which had previously been used on Nickelodeon taking up commercial time. By June 6, 2005, as the network's distribution increased, the network began to carry regular advertising. On September 28, 2009, the network's logo changed as part of Nickelodeon's universal rebranding effort that also saw Nickelodeon's first logo change in 25 years, and name changes for sister networks: The N to TeenNick and Noggin to Nick Jr.Nickelodeon Unveils New Logo, Variety.com, July 29, 2009 An HD feed was launched on August 13, 2013, and is available on several providers. Like Viacom's other HD channels, any programming produced in 4:3 SD is pillarboxed on this feed. As the network has blended in more Nickelodeon programming into its schedule, the Nicktoons website was sunsetted, recommending viewers go to Nick.com instead before eventually being fully redirected to the Nick.com domain. Programming Despite the channel's name, Nicktoons is not exclusively limited to airing Nicktoons, Nickelodeon's branding for its original animated television series (a brand that has seldom been used by Nickelodeon itself since the launch of the Nicktoons channel). The channel has engaged in channel drift throughout its existence, increasingly adding action-oriented programming that was never seen on Nickelodeon, and even live-action programs in recent years. Like sister network TeenNick(previously The N), it is also used as a 'burn off' channel for failed or low-rated series (mainly animated) previously ordered for and airing on the main Nickelodeon network, along with outside series popular in overseas markets where Viacom is required to purchase worldwide rights for, but are not expected to rate well in the United States. NickSports On September 3, 2014, a two-hour Wednesday prime time programming block named NickSports was launched on the channel, tying into the Kids' Choice Sports Awards inaugurated that year. The block presented mainly licensed programming focusing on sports, including the Rob Dyrdek-starring Wild Grinders and NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core, along with sports-related feature films such as Bend It Like Beckham, Cool Runnings, and Space Jam. Sometime in 2015, the block was moved to a Friday prime time slot. The block ended in September 2018. International versions * United States - launched in May 1, 2002 * UK and Ireland - launched in July 22, 2002 * Netherlands - launched in 2007 * Germany - launched in March 2010 * Latin America - launched in February 4, 2013 * France - launched in January 1, 2003 * Africa - launched in September 30, 2014 * Scandinavia - launched in 2017 * Arabia - launched in February 15, 2017 * Turkey - launched in 20 February 2017 * Russia - launched in 2018 * Poland - launched in 15 February 2018 * Central and Eastern Europe - launched in February 15, 2018 Nick HD+ Nick HD+ is the Indian Pay tv channel which airs many Nickelodeon Animated Series from Nickelodeon Animation Studio. It airs all the Nicktoons programming and similar to Nicktoons channel. More than 40 of the Nickelodeon animated series were available on Voot streaming service. Other media The Nicktoons brand also extends to other media, such as video games featuring Nicktoons characters (such as Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom). Mascot From 2006 until 2009, Nicktoons Network used a robot mascot in bumpers and advertisements for the channel. The mascot, named "ACOW," which stands for Animation Capital of the World was a complex robot character with a large singular eye, animated using "photo-puppetry." ACOW was prominently featured on the NicktoonsNetwork.com website and was used as part of the "Nicktoons Network: Animation Capital of the World" logo. Several similar-looking eyeball-based characters were seen in promos for the network. References External links * 2016 Decider's Oral History of "Nicktoons" interviews with cast and crew United States Category:2002 establishments in the United States Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 2002